


The Things We Do for Hate

by misura



Category: Demonata Series - Darren Shan
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: When Grubbs inconsiderately gets himself captured by another Demon Lord, Lord Loss is forced to step in.
Relationships: Grubbs Grady/Lord Loss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	The Things We Do for Hate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



"Sentiment," Lord Loss explained with a sad sigh, feeling Grubitsch tense at his touch, teeth bared and snarling even though the magical bonds kept him silent - and oh, someone would pay for that!

Most likely Grubitsch. Rival Demon Lords were best dispatched of quickly, lest they grew bothersome, and this one, alas, was entirely too powerful. Under almost any other circumstances, Lord Loss would have -a-ha! cut his losses, but with Grubitsch being foolish enough to get involved -

"I consider the creature a pet of sorts," - more delightful, silent snarling - "and surely it is far too insignificant to be worthy of your attention." _As is the rest of this planet,_ but no, best to make it appear he would accept Grubitsch as his price for leaving Earth to the tender mercies of its new owner.

Grubitsch's eyes promised a variety of violent delights. More than worth a little grovelling, Lord Loss judged - though there had never been any doubt, of course. Years and years of exquisite torment and pleasure to look forward to yet, and now to let it all be ruined by some greedy late-comer?

 _Over Grubitsch's dead body,_ \- not, he hoped, that it would come quite that far.


End file.
